


Our Time

by PreathLove23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreathLove23/pseuds/PreathLove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you fall and wanting to give up, remember where your happy place is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be center around preath with the other ships having unique roles. This will also bounce between Tobin's and Christen's pov. Hope you guys enjoy!

Tobin's Pov

August 2012

Once the final whistle blew, I didn't know what to do.Do I join the dog-pile that is quickly growing on top of Carli or do I got shake hands with the Japanese players? Before I could make a move, I felt someone wrap their arms around me in a hug then a body knocking all of us to the ground. When I picked my head, I, unsurprisingly see my two best friends laughing and smiling as they got selves up from the ground. "C'mon Toby,get your ass off the ground!" Kelley practically screamed as she start jumping up and down. "I'm pretty sure you knocked me down and I hate that nickname." I said as Alex helped me up."Well I love it." Kelley exclamed as she went and look for Hope. "She's a handful" said Alex. "That's why she's dating a goalkeeper."I smiled.Alex giggled. "Your such a dork." we went and celebrated with our teammates before shaking hands with the Japanese players. After that we went straight to the sideline to see our friends,famillies and the alternates. 

 

Once my parents and my siblings congratulated me, I saw a pair of green eyes that were staring straight at me. Christen. We were locked on each others eyes for a second before the most beautiful smile appeared on her face. She mouthed a "Congrats,Tobin" then engulfed in a hug with Klingenberg.I found myself lost in those eyes for a few moments before I snap out of it and realized that Lauren was calling me to come over to accept our gold medals. As I stood, I found those mesmerizing green eyes again with that same smile that never faltered and realized I have completeling fallen for Christen Press. Lauren noticed and after we sanged the National Anthem, came up to me and said "You're really crushing on her now aren't you,Heath?" She says. Knowing where this conversation would be going I quickly says "Can we talk about this later?" She knows that I would open up in a more private area so she replies with a nod.

Once we arrived to the locker room, I took my time to shower and dress since I really don't want to talk about my love for the certain striker. The one were I find myself being comfortable every time she's around me. Her joyful smile that shows her flower girl personality. That smile that every time she scored would stand out between the group hugs goal celebration. I stop and face palmed. I'm in too deep, I thought to myself.

After get ready to get on the bus to the hotel, I stop and signed some autographs which makes me smile seeing how happy they were. I could also feel someone staring at me. I turn around and see the person who has been dominating my mind since she arrived at camp a couple months ago. She came up and hugged me which makes my cheek turn a little red. "You played a great tournament, Tobs." She said after backing out of the hug. I couldn't resist but check her out. She was in a WNT tank top with black leggings and black boots. She looked stunning. I looked up to her face and see a small blush creep on her face while she maintain her smile and I felt my face heat up. "Thanks but it was a team effort." I finally says through my embarrassment." As if it was possible,her smile got bigger. "Always so modest." she beamed. "Just being honest." I say with more confident. Then we heard Abby yell from the bus "Time to go!" Christen smirks and walks to the bus with a little sway in her hips which got my jaw to descend by every movement. This girl is something else.

 

I made it to the bus and before I could take my seat next to Alex, I see Lauren mouthed "Smooth,Heath." with a smirk and a playful wink. I rolled my eyes and sat down knowing in less than half an hour I'm going to have to let out all the feelings that have been building up since I've met those green eyes.


	2. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably is another short chapter but the next one is a long one so bare with me. Hope you guys enjoy.

Christen's Pov

April 2012

Bzzz bzzz. I groaned as I tried to wake myself after completing 8 of the 10 hours flight from Sweden to Florida for the USWNT 27 players camp. "You should really answer them."A voice next to me said. I turn and see my teammate and good friend Meghan Klingenberg. She's reading her beloved book titled "How To Master The Form of Taekwondo". "Thanks for the reminder,Kling." I replied with an eye roll. She just gave me a smirk and returned reading. I glanced over to my phone and see 3 unanswered text messages. 1 from my mom and 2 from my best friend Kelley O'Hara. I decided to read my mom's first, knowing what Kelley might says.

'Hey,Chris. Just wanted to remind you how proud and happy I am that you made your first national team call-up. I know your going to prove to the world that you will be the most amazing soccer player the world will ever experience. We're all proud of you, honey." I couldn't help but allow a tear drop from sleep,heavy eyes. My mom was the one that got into playing soccer and stick with me even through my "flower girl" phase. I can't imaging how glad and proud she is right now. I switched to Kelley's messages and read:

'What's up, Best Friend. Have you missed me :)' Her first texted said and I relaxed thinking that maybe Kelley wouldn't bring her up.

'Because if you haven't missed me then I'm not introducing you to Tobin ;p' All I did in that moment was face palm ignoring the feeling I'm getting from the mention of the that name. Tobin. A name that only a unique and special human being can acquire. That same human who I've been in love with since our first encounter in high school when my team played her's for the national championship with my team winning it 3-2 from my 87th minute goal which concluded my hat trick. She scored her team's two goals. Then when we played in college when I was with Stanford with Kelley and she was at North Carolina with Meghan and  two other players I played with on the U-23 team named Whitney Engen and Ashlyn Harris. Whenever we played them, we always beat them even though they won the national championship twice during my college tenure.

 The thing at the time was when I won the 2009 Hermann Trophy, people though that it should have went and people started to try to create a rivalry between me and Tobin which scared me because that was when I first realized that I had a thing for Tobin. When Meghan became my teammate in Sweden I ask her about if Tobin had something against me and when she told me no, my admiration for her started to grow and has never stopped.

I was taken out of my thoughts when we informed that we were landing in less than an hour. I decided quickly to reply to my mom's text with a little thank you note then replied to Kelley's with 'Of course I missed best friend. Too bad she's lives in Cali but I guess you will do.' Immediately, Kelley responds with 'I will remember this when you forget your words and start drooling,Press.'

Only Kelley knows about my crush for Tobin and she's has been so helpful since I've admitted everything to her. She already knew I was gay since she is herself. She knew I had feelings for Tobin before I told her. She has gotten closer with Tobin since they're both on the national team and she has given me info about Tobin to see if I was interested in the whole Heath experience. I couldn't than her enough for her help.

But at times like this, she gets to be a little pain in the ass, so I fired back with 'Don't worry, I'm going to be just fine, Maureen.' I smirked to myself knowing she hated her middle name. All she sends back is ':('

I close my phone and lean back into the seat. I'm far from being fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the first few chapters are going to build up the story, so I'm going to post maybe two chapters today and two tomorrow. Any feedback is welcomed!


	3. That Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.

Tobin's Pov

"Tobin."  
"Tobin,wake up."  
"TOBIN POWELL HEATH"  
I jump awake and fell onto the  
floor,still trying to adjust to the brightness. I see Alex standing over with a smile creeping onto her face. I looked at the clock. 7:34 am. I looked at Alex questionably "Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked. "Because we have to meet with our teammates at the airport and I want to have  breakfast before we start to head onto the road." She replied. I just got up and half-dressed so I don't look like a zombie eating my food. Me and Alex are the only who has arrived to the hotel first since our flight was schedule two days before everyone else so we decided to greet our usual national teammates and the newbies especially a certain brunette forward. "Ready?" Alex asked break my thoughts. "Yeah. Let's go." I responded. 

We headed downstairs in a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the breakfast area,we chose our meal. I went with scramble eggs, 2 sausages, blueberry pancakes and    a couple fruits. Alex went with 3 strips of bacon, 2 hash browns, and two chocolate covered strawberries. I laughed at Alex's selection of food. "Are you sure Dawn will be okay with you eating that? I joked. She just raising her head and says "What are you going to do about meeting Christen?" while completely ignoring my question. Alex is the only one who knows about my affection for Christen. She always encourage me to reach out and ask her out but I always give three reasons why that won't work: 1.She lives in Sweden which is very far away from New York where I play my club soccer,2.I barely know who and if she was interested and 3.Does she hate me because of the rivalry the media created after she won the 2009 hermann trophy over me. I really didn't care about the award so I was totally okay with her having it especially when I saw the most beautiful smile appear on her face when she received it.

The things I would do to see that smile every where I go. When I saw that smile, I knew I was going to fall for her but I didn't know this was going to be a full-blown crush for 3 years even when the only information I know are from Kelley,Meghan,Whitney and the video US Soccer posted on Youtube called "8 Things About Christen Press".I realized that I was lost into my thoughts again and Alex was still waiting for me to respond. "I don't know what I'm going to do." I sighed. "Well let's think of something." She responded. "I think maybe when everyone settles in the hotel,maybe I attempt to start a conversation with her?" I offered, really hoping that she agrees with me so we don't have to talk about this. She was really thinking it through but she finally replied with "That's a good idea." She exclaimed with a smile. I smiled in response knowing how ridiculous Alex is about me and Christen but that's the price I pay for having a such a caring best friends. 

We finished our food while conversing about what we should do in London on our free time if we make the squad. It's a very small 'if' but anything can happen especially after what happen to Ali. Alex looks at her phone to checks the time then look up at me with a smirk on her face and says "Let's go meet your soon-to-be girlfriend." I just got up and rolled my eyes at Alex.

Even though that's how I want it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is the last of the short chapters. Any feedback is welcomed.


	4. Crashing Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin arrives at the airport and gets a couple of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my year long absent and starting my return with a somewhat short chapter to get back into story form.

Third Person POV

As Tobin and Alex arrived at the Sarasota–Bradenton International Airport, they noticed that a majority of their teammates has arrived. Although, to Tobin’s dismay, the raven-haired girl hasn’t showed up yet. Alex noticed the hint of sadness in Tobin’s eyes but decided against asking Tobin why since she had a feeling she already knew why.

“I’m going to go catch up with Sydney. Do you want to come?” Alex asks. 

“Nah, it’s cool. Kelley is gonna be here soon.” Tobin replies cooly.

Alex nods and goes to where Sydney and Kristie Mewis were sitting in the airport, leaving Tobin in her own mind which Tobin immediately thinks about Christen for the second time that morning. This would be the first time she would meet Christen in person off the field. A feeling that seemed very foreign to Tobin started to rush through her body. The always cool and relaxed Tobin was feeling nervous for the first time in her 23 year old life. She started to worry if Christen would want to talk to her and if she did, would Christen find her weird. As Tobin’s usual confidence was leaving her body, two people with luggages next to them appeared in front of her.

“Toby! I’ve missed so much.” Amy Rodriguez exclaims as she gave Tobin a hug that snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Hey Tobin, good to see you again.” Lauren Holiday says as she smiles at Tobin who's trying to get out of Amy’s death grip.

Lauren and Amy were Tobin’s first friends on the NT and have been inseparable ever since. When Tobin got her first call-up in 2008, Lauren and Amy took her in and hit it off. They had such a strong friendship that they were given the name ‘The New Kids”. Tobin is very grateful of having them as close friends and sometimes, as therapists when she would talk about her feelings for a certain forward. She also was glad that she didn’t need to reveal to them about her crush on Christen since they could tell that Tobin was into her because of how they could read her easily.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Tobin says with a smile to hide the anxiety she felt moments before but she knew it would be to no avail.

“What were you thinking about?” Lauren teases.

“Um, what are you talking about?” 

“Well, we call your name three times and you stood here without a slight reaction.”

“I was thinking about London and the Olympics and how hard I have to work to make the roster.” Tobin lies.

“Uh huh.” Amy says with a smile.

Before Lauren and Amy could teases Tobin even more, all three of their phones vibrated and a text message from the team’s group chat appeared.

Cap: Everyone, meet up near the airport entrance for a head count.

Tobin lets out a sigh of relief. She knew they were going to make her crack otherwise.

“This isn’t over, Heath.” Amy says playfully as her and Lauren walked towards the rest of the team. Tobin rolls her eyes at them and started gathering her bags and begins to catch up in step in with them when she bumps into someone.

“Oh,I’m so sorry.” Tobin apologizes instantly.

“No worries. It was my fault anyways.” 

Before Tobin could say anything, the person turned around and Tobin realized it was Kelley she crashed into.

‘“Hey Tobs, nice crashing into you.” Kelley jokes.

Tobin smiled at Kelley but immediately drop it when she noticed who was standing behind Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas and feedback is welcomed.


	5. Presston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen's arrival to the airport.

“You can’t hold it until we get to the hotel?”

“A girl gots to go when she gots to go, Chris.”

Christen sighs in response as she continues to wait for Kelley in the bathroom. She takes the opportunity to make sure looks good for the woman that she has been dying to cross path with again. 

“Well, were going to be late if you take any longer in there.” Christen claims.

“Don’t worry, Tobin isn’t going anywhere.” Kelley teases as she flushes the toilet.  
“I’m more worried if you don’t get to gush over Hope before everyone arrives to see you do it.”

“Touché, Press.” Kelley says as she exits the stall and starts washing her hands.

They both look in mirror in comfortable silence until Christen speaks up.

“I’m still a little nervous meeting her thought. I don’t want to make my first camp insufferable especially since it could be my only one.” 

“First of, its normal to feel nervous. It's important thought that you be you, be Christen Press and she will fall for you. Maybe even fall harder for you than you did for her.” 

“Thanks, Kel but I don’t think that's possible. She’s incredible in every way and I’m just an average girl.” Christen doubts.

“Christen Annemarie Presston.” Kelley deadpans which makes Christen giggles at the change of her last name. “You look like a goddess, you're one of the smartest people I met, your kind and sweet and have a body that even the horniest person could dream of.” Kelley says sincerely.

“Hmm, ‘a body that even the horniest person could dream of’.” Christen jokingly ponders. “That's a new one.”

“You know what I meant. No one in their right minds would reject you knowing how amazing you are. Secondly, this won’t be your last camp. Your one of the best strikers in the world. Pia would be stupid to leave you off this team.”

“Thank you, Kels.” Christen says genuinely.

As both of them finished up in the bathroom, they get a message from Christie Rampone that everyone needs to meet up to go to the team hotel. 

“Let’s get going then.” Kelley says.

“Finally.” Christen mutters to herself.

The two soccer players starts speed walking to the meeting spot when Kelley crashes into an unsuspecting individual. Christen stops immediately right behind Kelley as the mystery person starts talking.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Christen couldn’t tell who the person was but could tell that it was a female.

“No worries. It was my fault anyways.” Kelley responds.

It wasn’t until what Kelley said next is when Christen knew who the girl was.

“Hey Tobs, nice crashing into you.” Kelley says jokingly.

Christen’s palms started sweating knowing that's the nickname Kelley used when she talks about Tobin. She wanted to run away and hide but yet she wanted to stop being nervous and talked to Tobin.

“Hey Kelley, how was your plane ride?” Tobin asks but was more intrigue of person standing being Kelley.

Kelley, being the one of the 2 people who know the feelings that Tobin and Christen have for each other, decided against teasing both of them and acted oblivious.

“It was good, thankfully. We were on our way to the meeting point and I’m guessing that's where you're heading to.” Kelley says as more as a statement than a question.

“Yeah.” Tobin replies not breaking eye contact with Christen.

“Oh I’m sorry. Christen, this is the talented, New York Fury outside midfielder, Tobin Heath.” Kelley starts.

“Hi.” Christen says as she does a good job of covering the fact that she is checking Tobin out. She couldn’t help but notice the muscle tone and that Tobin has a lanky but athletic body that she could that Tobin was more than just the average attractive girl. Especially with the big brown doe eyes that keep looking into Christen’s green ones.

“Hi.” Tobin replies warmly.

“And Tobin, this is the most clinical striker who could shoot from anywhere with both feet, currently plays with Tyresö FF in Sweden, the lovely, Christen Press.” Kelley says as if she was an UFC announcer.

It was Tobin’s turn to check out Christen. She could tell that Christen was an athlete with her toned legs but could have been fooled if Kelley told her that Christen was a supermodel with her angelic body. Her dark hair looks almost out of a Pantene commercial and a pair of greyish green eyes that could stop her heart, movement and thought process all in one motion.

“She was also my teammate and roommate at Stanford.” Kelley adds.

“Oh poor thing. I'm so sorry you have had to deal her for such a long time.” Tobin says to both irritate Kelley and to ease the tension. It worked as Kelley just rolled her eyes knowing she will be teasing Tobin a lot this camp and Christen giggled at Tobin’s joke. They continue walking to the rest of the team in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the meeting point, they exchanged hellos and hugs with the players. Whitney Engen and Meghan Klingenberg were the only other people who Christen knew from playing on the same team in Sweden.

“Is everyone here?” Christie Rampone says to everyone as she does a head count. “Okay good, let's get on the bus.”

Everyone's starts getting on and taking their seats and notice there's one next Tobin. It took all of confidence to go sit next to the girl she couldn't stop thinking about and was immediately glad when she did when Tobin greeted her with a bright smile.

Christen’s time is short lived as Alex Morgan appears in front of her.

“I’m so sorry I have to do this,Christen.” Alex's begins. “But that's my seat.”

“Oh, my bad.” Christen nods apologetically with a hint of disappointment and goes to sit next to Kelley.

“This could be a long camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcomed.


	6. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen meets her first National Team roommate.

The team’s bus took 30 minutes to arrive at the hotel that the NT was staying in for the camp. 30 minutes for Tobin and Christen to ponder on their surprise encounter. Tobin was very happy of how it went, especially when she got Christen to giggle at her joke. Meanwhile, Christen scolded herself with how quiet she was and promised herself that the next time she gets to talked to Tobin, she's going to be more open and actually talk. Also during those 30 minutes, Kelley and Alex were plotting ways to get Tobin and Christen to get to know each other. They know how desperate both of them wanted become friends and then more than friends so they wanted to get the ball rolling. 

Once they arrived at the hotel, the team filled out of the bus and entered the hotel and wait for Coach Pia to give everyone their assigned roommate. While they were waiting, Tobin couldn't help but let her eyes look Christen up and down. Christen was wearing a plain white tee and black leggings. Alex noticed Tobin’s eyes was looking at Christen’s rear and nudged Tobin.

“What?” Tobin said quickly, thinking she just got caught.

“It's barely be an hour and you're already trying to undress the girl with your eyes.” Alex teases.

“Can you really blame me? She’s an absolute goddess.”

“I’m just teasing...”

Alex was interrupted by Pia who was announcing everyone's roommate.

“Solo, O’Hara. Room 203”

“Press, Cheney. Room 207”

“Leroux, Rapinoe. Room 208”

“Rodriguez, Heath. Room 211”

“Alex, Ashlyn. Room 215”

When she was done saying the roommates and giving the room numbers, everyone grabs their room keys and heading to their respective rooms.  
Tobin enters her room and leaves her bag next to her bed and sat in a chair, looking at her phone. She was very happy having Amy as roommate, especially since she feels like Amy would help with her Christen’s problems without teasing her a lot about it. 

***

Christen had mixed feelings about her roommate, Lauren Cheney. From what Kelley has told her, Lauren is the best first camp roommate to have because she's is so kind and a welcoming presence so Christen was glad about that but she's wanted to have someone she already knew well as a roommate to avoid from seeming awkward so early on. She was glad though that Kelley was rooming with Hope because she knows Kelley has a huge crush on the legendary goalkeeper and Christen gets the chance to tease Kelley about it.

When Christen enters her room, she finds the fellow forward sitting at the edge of her bed for on the phone. Immediately, Christen feels like she was invading Cheney’s privacy, mouthed ‘sorry’ to Lauren which responded with a confused face then to a warm smile realizing that why Christen was apologizing for. Lauren said a goodbye to the other person on the line and hanged up the phone. She stood up and keep the smile on her face.

“Don't worry, that was just my boyfriend.” Lauren said. “My name is Lauren Cheney.”

Christen was happy how right Kelley was on Lauren. She felt like she could be good friends with Cheney.

“I’m Christen Press, the newbie.” 

“A very talented one. I might have to convert to a midfielder so you don't take my spot on the team.” Lauren joked.

Christen smiled brightly and drag her luggage next to her bed. 

“How do you know that? Are you secretly a scout?” Christen replied.

“Well, Kelley doesn't stop talking about how great you are and how your the next best striker so I was curious to see how good you were and you were way better than she described you.”

“Wow, thank you.” Christen blushed at the compliment.

“It's the truth.” Lauren says nonchalantly. 

Lauren sees her phone flicker on and a message appeared from Alex that there's a “team bonding meeting” this evening. Lauren knows this is just part of Alex and Kelley scheme to help jumpstart Christen and Tobin so she goes along with it.

“Hey, there's this team bonding meeting later today and a lot of the team is coming.” Lauren started. “Do you want to join?”

Christen didn't want to seems anti-social so she decided come but was hoping that Kelley was going to be there.

“Yeah, that sounds cool.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell girls that you're in.” 

“Cool, I’m going to go see if Kelley is busy at the moment. It was nice meeting you.” Christen says genuinely.

“It was nice meeting you too, Christen.”

Christen gives her a smile and heads out to Kelley as Lauren pulls out her phone and sends Alex a text.

“She's showing up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting two chapters per day to move the story along. Any feedback is welcomed.


	7. Doubtful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen doubt themsevles as their friends try to help.

After Christen went up to Kelley’s room, Lauren decided to head to room 211 to check up on Tobin and Amy. She knocks at the door and Amy lets her in. Lauren finds Tobin laying on her bed, watching a Champions League game on the TV.  
“Hey, Cheney. What brings you here?” 

“Well, my roommate went to go catch up with someone and I thought I should check up on you guys.” Lauren explains.

“Okay.” Tobin says, still completely concentrated on the game.”Who's your roommate anyways?”

“Oh, Christen Press.” Lauren says with a small smirk on her face.

For a split second, Tobin stood still as if someone just pressed a gun against her head. Chills flowed through her body when she heard that name and a lot of cuss words went through her mind.

“Oh cool.” She said as calmly as she could.

Lauren saw her body language so she decides to keep pushing Tobin.

“Speaking of Christen…” Lauren drags on as she sees Tobin starting to tense. “We weren’t done talking about how distracted you were at the airport.”

Knowing that she can’t escape this time, Tobin gives in.

“Okay okay. I was thinking about Christen.” She concedes.

“Why?” Amy asks innocently.

“This would be the first time that I properly meet her and I’m a very nervous. This is her first NT camp so i don’t want to distract her but I want to get to know her as much as I can. I don’t even know when and where I could get to know her.” Tobin rambles on.

“There’s a team bonding session this evening and she said she's going so start your magic there.” Lauren says.

“Okay, good.” Tobin says, still unsure of herself.

Lauren goes up to her and gives her a hug.

“Everything is going to be fine. Just be yourself.”

“Let’s hope so.”

***

“Where’s Hope?” 

“She’s hanging out with Carli.”

Christen and Kelley were in Kelley’s room. Christen was sitting in a comfy chair as Kelley was sprawled against the floor, both looking at their phones.

“Are you glad that you got assigned in the same room as the person you have a crush on?” Christen asked.

“Yeah somewhat. Its cool because I get to know her more but she could think I’m weird or something. Why? Is this about Tobin?”

Christen nods her head. “Yup. I just want to get to know her. She seems so nice and chill and I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Aren’t you coming to the team bonding session tonight? You can get to know her there.”

“Yeah I know.”

Kelley notices Christen is doubting herself again so she puts her phone away and looks straight in Christen’s eyes.

“Chris, there’s nothing to worry about. You’re a very amazing human being whose kind to everyone and hot as hell. If you ask me, I think you and Tobin would be a wonderful couple.” Kelley says from her heart.

Christen smiles, thankful for having a friend like Kelley.

“Do you want a piece of advice?” Kelley offers.

“Yeah.”

“Get to know Tobin early on in camp so you can completely concentrate on showing Pia that you deserve a spot on the team.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks Kel.” Christen says genuinely.

“No problem. Who’s your roommate anyways?” 

“Lauren Holiday.”

“That’s good. You got the second best roommate you can get.”  
“Who’s the best roommate?” Christen says confusedly.

“Me, obviously.” Kelley says, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes simultaneously.

“Sure, Kels.” Christen laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is coming tomorrow. Any feedback is welcomed.


	8. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the players meet up for a team bonding meeting.

It's 7:30 pm and Tobin heads over to Alex and Ashlyn's room with Lauren and Amy for the team bonding meeting. The door was slightly open so they walked in. Tobin finds Alex, Ashlyn, Kristie Mewis and Sydney Leroux sitting on the ground chatting away. Tobin noticed that the person who she’s dying to get to know, hasn’t arrived yet. Lauren spotted Tobin’s face falters so reassures Tobin that she’s coming.

“Hey guys. Come sit.” Alex said as she motions at them to sit. 

Once everyone was done exchanging salutations and hugs, Tobin walks towards Alex and whispers something in Alex’s ear so no one else could hear.

“I know what you're trying to do, Lex.”

“Good.” Alex replied simply.

“What were you guys talking about?” Amy asked the group.

“We were just talking about our club teams or the lack of one.” Ashlyn said.

“I know how you feel, Ash.” Lauren says with sympathy.

“So do I.” Amy adds.

The room’s door open and two more people enter. To Tobin’s amusement, one of them was is the person she was waiting for. 

“Sorry were late.” Kelley exclaims.

“It’s cool, Kelley.” Ashlyn dismisses and gets up and greets Christen. “Hi, I’m Ashlyn Harris.”

“Hi, I’m Christen Press. Nice to meet you.”

Ashlyn starts going around the room with Christen to introduce her to girls.

“This is Alex Morg...’ Ashlyn starts.

“Don’t worry, Ash.” Alex interrupts. “Nice to see you again, Christen.” She said as she gave Christen a hug.

“NIce to meet you again too, Alex.” Christen smiles.

“You guys met before?” Ashlyn questioned.

“Yeah, at the 2010 Hermann Trophy Ceremony.” Alex said.

Christen nods her head and continued circling the room. She goes by everyone and finally gets to Tobin. 

“Hi, again.” Christen said softly.

Tobin’s head started swimming with responses but all she could was look at Christen until Sydney saved her from near embarrassment.

“You guys met too?”

“Yeah, at the airport earlier.” Tobin said as she regain composure.” When Kelley didn’t look where she was going.”

“I said I was sorry. Damn.’ Kelley mumbled which got everyone laughing.

Tobin couldn’t help but smile when she heard Christen’s laugh. She loved it so much that she promised herself that she going to do anything to hear it more often.

“You guys didn’t miss much. We were just feeling sorry for the players who aren’t on a club team.” Kristie said.

Speaking about club teams, how’s yours, Tobs?” Alex asked.

Tobin gave Alex a quick glare but answered her anyways.

“ I guess we're doing fine. Our regular season doesn’t start until May so I have to wait a little more. What about yours, Lex?”

“Same for me and Syd. We don’t start in May.”

“So none of us are playing professional club soccer at the moment?” Ashlyn asked.

“Well I’m playing overseas in Sweden for Tyreso FC.” Christen said.

“Oh yeah. You guys should see how Christen destroys those Europeans. They can’t keep up.” Kelley praises. “You might have to ask her for mercy during camo, Ash.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Kelley but I want you guys to do your best against me so I can stand a chance to make this team.”

“If i do my best against you, you won’t be on this team longer.” Kelley challenges.

“Don’t worry, Squirrel. I pretty sure you won’t get any shots behind me.” Ashlyn shot back.

As everyone gets in their own side conversations, Tobin looks at Christen, whose just enjoying the bickering of Kelley and Ashlyn, and admires how beautiful she looks. Christen is wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pyjamas pants with her hair in a low bun. Tobin loved she looked so amazing that she made it look effortless. 

“Kelley always trying to pick a fight huh?” Tobin began.

“Yeah, but it's amusing to watch sometimes.”

“Has she always been like that?” Tobin ask cautiously.

“She was only like this in highschool when in it came to protecting me. I had a lot of bullies so one day, she stood up for me and we started being best friends ever since.” Christen said, trying to not give too much information away.

“Why would anybody bully you?” Tobin said, starting to get a little upset that she was being hurt.

“I don't know. I guess I was unlucky.” Christen brushes off.

“Those guys must be idiots to bully someone as incredible as you. I wish I could give them a nice uppercut to the chin.” 

Christen was slightly taken aback at not only of Tobin’s compliment but at how she wanted to protect her too.

“It's okay. I don't see them anymore so it's fine. Thanks though.” 

Tobin didn't process what she said herself until Christen responded. She was glad that Christen acknowledged how she wanted to be there to help.

“That's what a teammate is for.” Tobin said with more confidence in her voice.

“Just teammates? We haven't hit the friend stage yet?” Christen jokingly questions.

“I like climbing the ladder.” Tobin said with a smile which got Christen to giggle.

“Well I wanted another way to communicate with a teammate off the field so I going to need something like a phone number, maybe?” Christen says as she slightly cringes at herself.

“I think a phone number would work.” Tobin plays along.

As Christen puts her number in Tobin's phone, Tobin looks at the rest of the group and they were all giving her a thumbs up while they pretended as if they were still talking amongst each other. Tobin just rolls her eyes at them and looked at Christen, who was handing her phone. Their faces were very close to each other and they were both resisted the urge to connect their lips together. 

“It's getting late.” Kelley said as Christen and Tobin moved apart from each other. “We gotta get up early for training tomorrow.”

As everyone start getting up and saying goodbye from each other, Christen whispers in Tobin's ear. 

“Thanks for the chat.” Christen says as she plants a kiss on Tobin's cheek that no one else catches.

Tobin watches her walk away to her room with Lauren.

“She's going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a little more Tobin and Christen interactions in the next couple chapters and the longer chapters will start tommorrow as well. Any feedback is welcomed.


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First training day for girls. One player of them is not at her best while the other is invincible.

Lauren and Christen are back in their room after the meeting, getting ready for bed when Lauren spoke up from the comfortable silence.

“So, did you enjoy tonight?” Lauren asked.

Christen looked up from her book and to Lauren's bed. “Yeah, I did. I got to know some of my new teammates or teammates for the time being.”

“For the time being?” Lauren says confusedly.

“I don't know if I'll be on the team for a long time or just for a camp.”

“Oh.” Lauren realizes. “ I don't think you're just going to a “one camp wonder”. You have superstar potential and incredible talent. Pia isn't going to leave off this team as long as you keep proving her you deserve to be here. Same goes for all of us.”

“Thank you, Lauren.” 

Christen is glad that she's already growing a strong friendship with Lauren. She seems like the motherly figure that she would need in NT camps. She also knows that Lauren is good friends with Tobin, so she could help with her Tobin problems.

“No problem, Christen. It's kind of like how Tobin was in her first camp.”

“Really?” Christen is now more intrigued in where Lauren was going with this.”

“Yeah, she was always wearing this cool, calm and relax look but she was really nervous and worried about her place on the team.” Lauren recalls.

“So, how did she get over it?”

“She just started forgetting the pressure and just enjoyed playing soccer. Once she did that, her game improved immensely and her place got more and more secure.”

Christen always thought that the pressure of always trying to a perfect striker was good for her to improve but she realizes now that might have been slowing her down. That pressure made her start not appreciate of how far shes come and how fun soccer is. She wants to return wearing a smile when she plays the game she loves.

“I guess I should take a page out her book then.” Christen states, still pondering.

Lauren nods in agreement. “You should probably ask Tobin for more tips on getting away from unnecessary pressure. I think she would gladly help you out. Especially since you guys are friends now.” 

“How do you…?” Christen shows her a confused look.

“You guys were in your own little conversation then you gave her your phone number and I caught a glimpse of you kissing her cheek.” Lauren said softly.

“Oh.” Christen said in embarrassment. She didn’t think anybody saw her sudden moment of confidence.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I could tell it was playful.” Lauren assures. 

“I don’t know why I did that. I did it playfully but I’m a little worried she didn’t think it was.” 

“It seemed like she also believes that it was all in good fun.” Lauren says as she yawns. “ She doesn’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, so you didn’t do anything bad.”

“Yeah, I guess. I should probably get some sleep.” Christen says as she was about to close her bedside lamp. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

As Christen gets under her bed covers, she sees her phone light up with a message.

Kels: Do you want to talk about your Tobs convo to me?

Christen rolls her eyes at Kelley. Of course she was always watching us too.

Chris: We just talked how you always picking fights and protecting me. :)

Kels: I do not always pick fights. :(

Chris: Whatever you say Kels.

Christen bit her lip and decides to ask Kelley something that's been bothering her since the meeting.

Chris: Kelley, does Alex have something against me? 

Kels: I doubt it. Why? Because of the Hermann Trophy?

Chris: Yeah

Kels: Alex isn’t a mean person, especially one who doesn’t hold a grudge of something that small. She’s very competitive but not competitive Chris.

Chris: Okay, thanks. I just wanted to make sure.

Kels: Ik, dont worry. I guess we should go to sleep then.

Chris: I was about to do that but then you started texting me lol.

Kels: Ik that you loved these nightly talks, Ms Press.

Chris: Of course I do. Goodnight, Maureen.  
Kels: :( Goodnight.

***  
Tobin was reading the Bible before she was going to bed and Amy noticed that she seemed a little off.

“Hey what’s up?” She asked.

“Nothing, why?” Tobin said a little too quickly.

“Well, you seemed a little thrown off.”

“Christen kissed me.” Tobin mumbled.

“What?”

“Christen kissed me.” Tobin stated gently. “On the cheek.”

“Oh.” Was all Amy could managed to say.

“Yeah and I know it was playful but I just keep wondering if she has the same feelings for me as I have for her?”

“If she does, I suggested you waited at least until after the Olympics to pursue anything. As much as I want you to get the girl of your dreams now, you and her need to be focused on making the team and winning a gold medal.” Amy says.

“I know. I just want to start being her friend and move from there. I want her to get to know me first.”

“That’s good. We should get some sleep.” Amy says as she closes the light. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Tobin couldn’t stop thinking about Christen though. She kept playing their conversation in her head. She cringed at how she was being all protective of the girl she just met. She smiled at how Christen’s smile made her heart warm. She couldn’t help but keep falling in love with Christen every time she thinks of how beautiful and amazing she is. Tobin realized she has fallen for this girl. Fallen hard.

The next morning, Tobin awakes a little off but pushed through it and got ready for training. She went down to eat breakfast with Amy, Lauren, Alex and the rest of the team. While she was eating, she noticed how beautiful Christen looked. I could get used to waking up to her like this everyday, Tobin thought. Once everyone was done for breakfast, they headed out to the training pitch.

In the drills, she wasn't bad but you could tell that something was mentally bothering Tobin. She was lacking that usual relaxed but focused approach she had. She was thinking too much, making late passes and unnecessary runs.

“Everything okay, Tobs?” Alex asked at a water break.

“Yeah, just a little rusty.” Tobin lied. She knows that something was weighing on her shoulders but she just chalked it up to just an off day.

***  
Christen woke up this morning with excitement and sense of strength she didn't think she had. She doesn't know why she felt like this but she decided not to think too much about it and just enjoy it. 

“You looked happy for your first training.” Lauren said as both of them got ready for breakfast and then practice.

“Ready to fight for a spot on the team.” Christen said as she smiled brightly.

She went downstairs and ate breakfast with the rest of the girls. She already knew who all the girls were from watching the NT games before but didn't know them personally so Kelley help introducing her to everyone she hasn't met yet.

Once they finished, they headed out to practice and Christen was absolutely stellar. She was dominating all the shooting drills, (much to Ashlyn’s disappointment because Kelley was in her ear telling her “I told you so.”) was spectacular in all the dribbling drills and passing drills. She didn't noticed how Tobin was more enjoying watching her play than Tobin was playing herself.

“You're on fire, Chris.” Kelley said to her as she walked by.

The coaching staff was very impressed with how Christen was doing and how she was clicking with everyone that they decided to set up a 11v11, first to 5 scrimmage to see how she does in a game setting. They put Christen, Alex and Tobin on the same team to see if this tandem could work.

Christen and Tobin started picking apart the opposing defence with excellent dribbling and quick passes while Alex made deadly but effective runs. It was 4:1 for their team with Christen scoring 2 and Alex and Tobin had 1 each, when Tobin got the ball on the flanks. She nutmegged Amy LePeilbet and raced down the corner. She stop and passed the ball to Christen, who was open at the top of the box but instead of striking the ball top corner with finesse, she decides to fake a shot that fooled everyone and gave a through ball between two defenders to Alex, who slots away in the back of the net.

Pia blows her whistle and ends the practice.

“That was a great first training for this camp. Let's hope you guys keeping it up for the rest of the it.”

As Christen was gathering her stuff to get back to the hotel, players came and complimented her on her performance. 

“You were incredible out there, Christen.” Alex said with a genuine smile. “I have a feeling we're going to be an unstoppable force, me and you.”

“You guys should be called Chrislex.” Megan Rapinoe chimed in.

All the girls around them laughed and agreed with Megan.

“Thank you, Alex.” Christen said, happy with the fact that Alex doesn't hate her for anything.

The girls start heading on the bus back and Christen was going to her seat when she saw Alex and Kelley sitting together.

“Alex and I are trying to find a place to eat out here.” Kelley said apologetically.

“I'm sorry, Christen.” Alex said genuinely. “You can sit with Tobin though.”

“It's cool, you don't have to be sorry. I'll go sit with her.”

Christen was happy that Alex took her seat. More time with Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas and feedback is welcomed.


End file.
